


Habits of My Heart

by sixsclassic



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Adoption, Children, F/M, Failure to get pregnant, Modern Setting, Sadness, fostercare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixsclassic/pseuds/sixsclassic
Summary: Podrick and Sansa, the ideal couple - high school sweethearts and married for roughly two years, finding it difficult to become pregnant and almost give up their hopes of having children but an idea is presented to them.





	1. Chapter 1

Sansa huffed at the negative test, immediate tears brimming her eyes as she felt disappointed in herself. “This is all my fault.” she mumbles to herself as a fat tear rolled down her pale cheek and she fought back anymore that might roll down her face as a soft knock arose from the wooden bathroom door. “My love? May I come in?” Podrick asks, his voice like song to her that brought her waking happiness as she could imagine the broken look on his face once she revealed to him that once again they weren’t expecting. With shaky hands, Sansa turned the knob and faced her hopeful husband as the first words that came to her head, slipped from her lips, “I’m so sorry.” Sobs rang through her body as Podrick ignored the negative test on the bathroom sink and comforted his wife. 

“My queen, please don’t be sorry, this is nothing you can do to prevent this, please don’t be so hard on yourself. I love you, with or without a babe, you’re my soulmate and a babe cannot change that. We can keep trying and if you want to stop, we don’t need a babe, as long as I have you.” Podrick says as he kept Sansa from collapsing to her knees and holding her gently in his arms. “B-But I want a babe.” Sansa cries, harshly wiping more tears from her face as they began to blur her vision. “Jon and Dany have Addie and, Robb and Talisa have Edgar and Rory. Hell Arya will probably have a babe before I do.” Podrick heard the pain laced in Sansa’s voice as she spoke of their ever growing population of nieces and nephew. Jon and Dany now expecting twins prompted Sansa to be evermore eager to want what her siblings were having and Podrick tried his hardest to give his beautiful wife the world. 

“I know little dove, and we will have a babe of our own, I promise you that.” 

———  
At the home of Ned and Catelyn Stark 

Sansa often spent time with her mother in her childhood, especially when her adoring husband worked long hours and it gave her an amazing chance to spend time with her youngest niece Addie. The young babe of two years often spoke her mind and surprised everyone with what she had to stay and Sansa knew it came from her mother but that little child did resemble her father in every other way. Addie was an almost carbon copy of Jon, aside from her beautiful violet eyes. “My dear sweetling, come to Aunt Sansa!” The copper-haired Payne grinned as the stout toddler threw herself in her aunt’s arms. “A-Aunt Sansa, we play Legos.” The two year old beamed as she hugged Sansa’s neck tightly with a wide grin and Sansa smiles at her niece’s embrace. “Oh that sounds delightful Addie, who’s building these Legos with you?” Sansa asks, as she carried Addie back towards the living room. 

“N-Nana and Aunt Arya!” Addie smiles boastfully as Sansa found her younger sister by two years, intently reading the instructions for a Lego boar while her mother was trying to keep her cool over the mess of Legos all over her living room. “Mom, Arya!” Sansa smiles as her mother looked up at her happily. 

“My dearest Sansa, so glad you could join us for our midday play session.” Catelyn smiled at her eldest daughter, “Come along and sit down so that you may help Addie with the tree house she was building.” 

After spending almost an hour helping Addie finish the tree house, the tot was settled down for a nap and it allowed for a brief moment between Arya and Sansa in the kitchen. “So how was the last test?” Arya asks as she glanced across the kitchen island her sister two years her senior. “Same as the last, negative.” Sansa sighed, filling hopeless as she fought back another round of tears that returned to her eyes as she thought about all the failed tests from the previous year. She and Podrick had been trying so hard since they were married two Octobers age and they knew they wanted a family. The couple meeting in Freshmen Physical fitness class, a class Podrick could barely pay attention in since he was often distracted by the beautiful Stark daughter sitting beside him. By some miracle Pod had passed the class and in Sophomore year, built up the courage to ask Sansa on a date and it was the first in her high school career that her cheeks flushed bright pink and she happily agreed. Jump forward, dating through the first two years of college, Podrick dropped down and proposed the third year of college and they were soon married after they’d graduated. And so the Podricks where happy until they realized that they longed for their two, to become three. First they tried as every couple would and realized that it was wasn’t working for and it made Sansa slip into a state of depression for some time but Podrick was able to pull his wife from the feeling and they tried fertilization and that didn’t work and was becoming expensive so they returned to the original route. Both googling different ways to conceive, both trying to keep their hopes up as Sansa’s began fade in herself since she’d felt that she’d let Pod down so much. 

“I know this will sound crazy but you should consider this.” Arya says as she pulled a pamphlet that she’d be holding on to present to her elder sister but wanting to wait for the right time as she slid it across the island. ‘Foster Care and Adoption: The How To Start,’ Sansa read the title over and over again as she realized what Arya was suggesting. “You think adoption and fostering would be the best for Pod and I?” Sansa asks, wanting to confirm what Arya suggested. 

“I know you both want children and this seems perfect for you. It doesn’t require a lot of money and there’s a chance you’ll find a child you love whether you birth them or not. Think of Mom and Jon.” Arya adds as Sansa nodded her head, listening her sister’s words as her mind wandered to an image of thousand of foster children waiting to be adopted. Finally she interrupted her sister’s random banter and spoke softly, “This is something I will definitely speak with Pod of.”


	2. Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa reveals to Podrick what Arya suggests.

Sansa could hardly stop shaking with excitement, her mind no longer on the negative pregnancy tests that took residence below their bathroom sink. Hell she thought she might as well throw them away considering she was on a much better route in her mind. She’d been preparing their usual dinner, tonight’s being Alfredo chicken along with noodles, often something that she prepared for Podrick when exciting news was brimming. The front door had shut as Lady scampered to her feet, rushing to greet Podrick at the door. “Hello pup, lets go see where your Mama would.” Podrick chuckles as he patted the dog’s head and headed towards the kitchen where Sansa was pulling the chicken from the oven. “My love, it smells delicious.” Podrick says as caught a scent of the food that was prepared for them both. “Thank you dear.” Sansa smiles in return. 

“A good day with Addie?” Podrick asks as he began to set their small kitchen table and grabbing a bottle of wine from the fridge. “An amazing day with Addie.” Sansa in reply, a smile glued to her face. 

“That’s great, my love.” Podrick says, observing his wife’s happy mood. Not that he found it unusual but they’d found out once again that they weren’t expecting and it crushed Sansa a bit. Sansa places the chicken and noodles on hot plates in the center of the table as she flashed a grin at Podrick. “What’s on your mind love?” He asks as Sansa finally couldn’t hold her excitement. The twenty three year old quickly ran to their master bedroom, returning with the pamphlet that Arya had gifted her and placed it into her husband’s waiting hands. Podrick looked upon what his wife had given him, reading the title a few times before opening it up and getting to know the possible program they’d join. A pit formed in Sansa’s stomach as she feared that Podrick would not want to go down this route, she was so fearful of that. 

“We could have a babe.” Podrick finally spoke, grinning up at his wife as Sansa’s smile grew even wider. “We really could.” Sansa nodded in reply, “That’s a yes from you?” 

“San, grab me my phone. I will get us signed up for those classes that we can receive our license.” Her eager husband replied and Sansa quickly made her way to find his cellphone, it being tucked in his briefcase and she handed it to him. Podrick patted his knee and Sansa quickly sat herself on his lap, leaning into him with a smile as Podrick types the number in slowly. He’d hit call and she leaned her head on his free shoulder as he began talking to whoever was on the other end. “Hello, my name is Podrick Payne, my wife, Sansa, and I were inquiring about beginning to take classes.” 

“This Friday?” Podrick asks the person on the other end and then glanced at Sansa who nodded rapidly. “Yes this Friday works perfect for us.” 

“Yes we’re looking forward to meeting you. See you on Friday, bye now.” Podrick says as he finished the call and smiles at Sansa turned herself to be straddling his lap. “We are confirmed for a first briefing on Friday and we’ll begin taking classes the following week but we’re in for this process.” Podrick smiles as Sansa’s smile grew wide. 

“Oh I love you, I love you, I love you!” Sansa smiles as she peppered Podrick’s lips with kisses. “I love you even more my Queen.” He smiles in reply, kissing Sansa softly. 

“We might have our own babe.” Sansa says as she leaned back into Podrick. 

“That’s our plan, I know how much we both want this and we’ll be helping a little one along the way.” Podrick replies as he glanced at the pamphlet, showing the statistics of children in foster care and knew that one less child in the system would make them even more proud.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys! Please comment any suggestion below!


End file.
